


Today

by TriStarRebel09



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Stargate Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriStarRebel09/pseuds/TriStarRebel09
Summary: Very short one shot for Stargate Day 2020. Written for prompt First Day. Sam's thoughts on going through the Stargate for the very first time
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Today

Today was the day. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to jump up and down and dance for joy. But of course she couldn’t. Not here. Not in front of the other officers gathered in the embarkation room. Not her new Commanding Officer. 

She couldn’t tell them that she was so nervous and excited and a million other emotions all rolled up together. She couldn’t tell them that it felt as though her entire life had been leading up to this moment. That she had dreamed about it since she was a little girl. That she had worked her butt off for years just to get to today. So many papers, and projects and all-nighters. 

She couldn’t tell them that a year ago she had lost her usual cool control and thrown the phone across the room when she got the call that the mission had gone on without her. How she cried bitterly in frustration for hours but then woke up the next morning with fresh determination. How afterwards she read the mission files over and over till she knew them by heart. 

Even when the project was essentially shut down she didn’t give up, didn’t stop working. Never doubted that this day would come. 

And now, today was the day. The day she left Earth. She wasn’t just leaving Earth, she was moments away from putting her feet on another planet. 

She used to dream of being an astronaut. Of living on the International Space Station or possibly even traveling to the moon. But today she was crossing the solar system and stepping onto another world. 

“Captain?” The voice shook her from her musings. It was Colonel O’Neill. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and winced slightly. She felt as if they might have gotten off on the wrong foot. The only way forward was to prove to him that she belonged here. That he could trust her. 

She took a deep breath and a step forward. She gazed at the shimmering horizon in front of her. Her scientific wonder took over from her pragmatic military training. She couldn’t believe she was actually here at the threshold. The gate beckoned her forward, whispering promises of exploration, of infinity, if she only dared cross it. 


End file.
